If My Memory Serves
by BillyBee11
Summary: Ron and Hermonie spend some quality time together after the 4th year Yule Ball. Fluffy, not for kiddies. Written by britishbeauty & hermione86 Pls R


If My Memory Serves

_Author's note: This is my first fic, EVER, please review and tell me how I did. _

Shottsy's note: I'm posting this fic on behalf of my friend, I don't take any credit in its creation. Please don't forget to review at then end, thanks for your time XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potterhe isproperty of J.K. Rowling

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

_No, he probably doesn't, that adorable prat _Hermione thought to herself, gazing at him, trying to conceal the fact she thought he was so damn sexy when he was angry, his hair all ruffled, his face an adorable bright red. He looked as if he had just come off a broomstick.

"Oh yeah? What's that?

_God, she's beautiful when she's angry! Shite, Ron, what the hell is wrong with you? _He thought._ This is an argument, not a bloody beauty pageant!_

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron just gaped as Hermione stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, muttering something as she went. _Why can I never do anything without **someone **yelling at me, least of all the most beautiful witch in school? No, the whole world probably._

"Well," he knew he wasn't speaking clearly; he just didn't care at that precise moment in time, "well – that just proves…." He wasn't even paying attention to what he said anymore; he just knew he wasn't making much sense.

Ron lay in his bed, but sleep was far from him. He kept picturing Hermione as she had looked as they fought, but every time he closed his eyes, various pieces of clothing were missing, so he diced to keep his eyes open.

_God mate, you have got to be the worst best friend in the world. You yell at her for something that was entirely **your **fault, and then you start picturing her with no clothes on. I bet she doesn't think of you and Harry that way, it just isn't what best friends do, is it?_

He had come up to bed hoping that he could just sleep it off, but it appeared that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He opened the scarlet hanging of his four-poster bed to check everyone else was there. _Yup, they're here, _he thought, a wave of relief swept over him, _Neville can't sleep unless everyone else is here, I guess he likes to make sure everyone is safe,_ Neville's snores were audible in the dormitory, seeing as the others didn't snore.

Ron crept out of the door, and made his way down the stairs to the common room, just to sit in that comfy armchair by the fire, only to notice that someone was already in the seat he was headed for. _Oh, shite Weasley, she's seen you now, no turning back._

'Don't look back at him, it'll just make it worse,'she muttered, biting back the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he asked her to the dance, and she had had to turn him down. Sure, they had fallen before, but never had she been so hurt.

"_Hermione, Neville's right – you **are **a girl…"-_

Just thinking of when Ron had said those words brought a fresh bout of tears to her eyes. _No, _she reminded herself, _big girls don't cry over stupid boys, even if the boy if cute, adorable, funny, and, oh, here I go again! _She thought as the tears began the journey down her nose.

_I better not wake up the gossip twins; _she thought bitterly, _that would start off a whole book of questions. _She silently made her way down to the now deserted common room, and instinctively headed towards the cushy armchair in front of the fire.

As she sat, her pyjama top wet from the tears, she heard the sound of quiet footsteps, and then a small "oh, shite". She was about to turn and scold them for swearing when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of that flaming red hair. By the language he had used, he had seen her, too. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

"H-Hermione?" he stuttered, _great going, she's really gonna snog you now, isn't she? _Ron found himself thinking.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked, staring at him hopefully.

"Oh, I, uh, I just wanted to say…" he faltered. He felt the telltale heat rising up into his cheeks, a blush covering his entire head, all the way to the roots of his flaming red hair. _You're a Gryffindor, idiot, you've been taken down by a giant chess piece, but you can't even talk to a girl without blushing! Geez…_ "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"What? I- I wasn't, I mean, I haven't been crying!" She said, though her puffy, red, bloodshot eyes made it clear she was lying.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione granger lying, I never thought I'd live to- OW! That hurt, ya know." He rubbed his arm where Hermione had just hit him, rather hard, as well.

"Sorry, I-" but her words were drowned out as Ron's lips pressed against her own with all the passion and love for her that he had felt since that first day on the train. _I hope I didn't just make a complete idiot of myself _he thought. Much to his surprise, she didn't pull back, but met his lips with equal force.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Ron felt a painful tightness in his pyjama trousers. _Oh, shite, just keep eye contact with her, and she wont notice, _he thought, but at precisely that moment, Hermione chose to avert her gaze to the floor, but her eyes met his errection on the way, but just didn't happen to make the journey all the way to the floor.

She managed to form her mouth into a small "oh", and then a blush that could rival any of the Weasleys' crept up her neck and into her face. _Maybe, just maybe, a cold shower won't be the answer tonight; _Ron managed to think before Hermione's lips pressed against his once more.

The last thing Hermione remembered was the warmth of Ron's lips pressing against her own. _God, Ron, why didn't you do this sooner _was the last thought she remembered that made sense. She pulled back, thinking _uh-oh_, _this **definitely **isn't what good girls do, _but she really didn't care. She blushed even harder at the soft moan Ron made in the back of his throat when she ended the passionate kiss. She turned her gaze to the floor, but stopped completely by accident on Ron's tented pyjama bottoms, let out a small "oh", and blushed even harder then Ron, which was saying something.

The only thing Hermione could think of doing to relieve the tension in the air was to kiss him again, and that she did. She felt his tongue requesting entrance, and she obliged, thinking the whole time _god, I hope I'm doing this right. _

She ended the kiss yet again, and pulled him into the secret passage she had discovered behind one of the bookcases by the fire. Ron, obviously amazed that she hadn't recoiled when he kissed her, followed her with a dazed look on his face.

Within minutes, their clothes littered the ground around them, and the kiss between them hadn't ended. Hermione stood in her knickers, while Ron had only his boxers on, his hands gently caressing the swells that were her breasts. _Christ, Ron, where the hell did you learn how to do that? _She bit back a giggle as she scolded herself for swearing. Ron's moans didn't help any, either.

Ron allowed himself to be dragged into the passageway, thinking _Holy shite she's into this!_

When they were in there, Ron started discarding of the flimsy barriers that separated his body from hers, his free hand roaming her breasts. He felt her nipples harden beneath his hand, and a moan escaped from the back of his throat. He felt Hermione giggle against his lips, her tongue and his each fighting for power over the other in her mouth. At last, they stood in only their underwear. _Christ, _he thought, staring at Hermione's lacy underwear, _I thought Hermione was a cotton girl! _

She pulled out of the kiss, and started teasing the hairs on his chest, twirling them around his tongue, before moving to one of his nipples, moving her tongue in small circles around it, feeling the groan vibrating in his chest. Smiling, she brought her mouth back up to meet his, their kisses no longer of just passion, but of need and lust and desperation.

She looked up at him, and heard him say "God, Hermione, you're killing me down there." As he scrunched up his face in pain.

"Can I see it?" she asked, as she felt herself blush. Completely taken aback by the question, Ron looked down at her and nodded. She pulled his boxers down, …

Hermione moved a little, her arm draped around her husband. She felt him stir next to her.

"Hmm, morning,' she said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. She lifted her head off his chest and looked up into his cobalt blue eyes. _He looks just as sexy now as he did last night, _she thought. She loved the way his hair was ruffled when he had just woken up.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" he said, all the while playing with a strand of her bushy hair, wild from their love making the night before.

"I slept fine, and yourself?"

"I had a great dream"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Hmm, it was more remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Our number one row of all time." He said, a mischievous grin spreading across his freckled face.

"The Yule ball?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Mmm, if my memory serves correctly, I believe this is how we ended up then." He said, kissing her softly on his lips, parting them with his tongue. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ron tangled their legs together and turned her onto her back. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into her brown eyes. _God, they are surely too beautiful to be allowed, and if they aren't, they should be. _He gently kissed her lips again.

"Actually, I believe we were more like this." Trying his best to be serious and not let her to see the grin that was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, so very sorry Mr. Weasley." She said in a mock-apologetic voice, "but I do believe it was you that made the mistake in the first place." She grinned rather evilly.

"You should be, _Mrs._ Weasley." Hermione moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck. _God, what in Merlin did I do to deserve you, Ron? What ever it was, I don't regret it in the least._ She looked deep into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. It was these eyes of his that got her in detention so many times in their 7th year at Hogwarts. That was her favorite thing about him. She loved the way the would go deep with lust when ever she said anything to him that she knew would make him want her, or when she wore that dress he bought her their first Christmas together as a couple. He had changed so much since the first time she saw him on the Hogwarts Express when they were 11. Now, at the age of 25, if it was possible he looked sexier then ever. Three years of Quidditch and nine years of training for and being an Auror had made him very muscular in all the right places.

Her second favorite thing about him was his arms. The way they would hold her safe when she was scared. In his arms she felt completely safe, like no one in the world could hurt her. She was so deep in thought about all the things she loved about him; she didn't even hear him when he talked to her.

"Sorry love, what did you say?"

"I was wondering what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, just a little something that I want to do to you that involves some whipped cream and strawberries." She grinned yet again.

"Really," he said with a childish grin. The morning sun that was peeking through the curtains gave a light glare on the left side of his face, making him look even sexier, if that was possible.

"Well, how 'bout we make your dream a reality?" He kissed her neck in the most sensitive area just below her earlobe, moving down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of light kisses in his wake.

"We'll have to be quiet, though."

"I can't make any promises, because I intend on making your scream," he said, while lowering his lips closer to her breasts. Hermione arched her back slightly and moved her hands to his back. The door to their bedroom made a slight noise and Ron was about to turn his head and see what made the noise, when he heard a small voice say, "Mummy, I need water". A little girl only just three stood in the doorway, holding a teddy close to her body. Her hair was a ginger tone, yet just as bushy as her mothers. Her eyes were very big, very round, and very blue, and her nightgown was white with little red polka dots, and frills on the bottom and sleeves.

"Ok sweetheart, go back to your room and Mummy will be right there." Hermione said as Ron lowered his head in disappointment, saying into the valley between her breasts, "You think, if we are quick enough we can get one shag in before she realizes she doesn't have a glass of water?"

"Ya, you do that, and then you can be the one to pay her therapist when she is mortified at walking in on her parents shagging. Besides, I don't want it quick…. I want you…to make me ……scream now." Hermione said in between kisses starting at his jaw line and making their way to end at his lips.

"Since you're on top, get your daughter a glass of water for me."

"Excuse me, but she asked for Mummy not Daddy." He said with a raise of an eyebrow. He moved of her and laid on his side, looking at her. "Fine, we play for it?" She said sitting on the bed with the covers hiding the lower region of her body. She held out her hand in the form of a fist on her lap.

This game was a daily routine for them. Hermione had shown Ron this when they first started dating. It's a muggle game called Rock Paper Scirrors…no wait Scissors. Ron made his hand into a fist.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

Ron's hand stayed in the form of a fist while Hermione's became flat. She placed it on top of Ron's with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Paper covers Rock you lose, now fetch some water."

Ron got out of the bed, and picked up his pj bottoms that were on top of the bureau that were thrown there the night before. Hermione kept her eye on that wonderful arse of his, wanting to touch it. Don't worry Hermione you'll be able to touch it in time. Yet she was still disappointed when he put them on and opened one of the draws and pulled a white sleeveless shirt over his head.

"You owe me for this, remember that."

"Hurry up, your daughter's waiting...and Ron…bring the whipped cream and some strawberries back with you." She said in a very lustful tone. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, something she knew drove him crazy with want. All she saw was a blur of Ron dashing out of the door, and the sound of his voice faintly saying, "Lily, I want you to drink your water and go back to sleep, and don't disturb Mummy and Daddy again."


End file.
